


Stay

by prophet_of_troy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophet_of_troy/pseuds/prophet_of_troy
Summary: In which he has to leave and she can't stay.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 16





	Stay

"Following Potter around will get you killed," he whispered, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Don't you trust me to take care of myself?" she asked, trying not to give in to his breath tickling her face.

"I trust you," he promised, "but I know that you'd go off into war behind him. People close to him get hurt, princess. I don't want you to be one of them."

She sighed and tucked her face into his neck. "What else would you have me do, Draco? He's my best friend. I love you, but I have to go."

Hermione kissed his jaw and walked away with tears in her eyes, a few leaking out to skip down her cheeks. It was then that he realized he hadn't told her he loved her. He opened his mouth to call her back, but nothing came out. It was pointless. She had to go with Potter to keep him from getting himself killed, and he had a Dark Lord to play court jester to.


End file.
